


Let me Show you How

by branmuffinist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Seriously just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branmuffinist/pseuds/branmuffinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is staying in the bunker with the boys and they're teaching him how to be a human. (Picks up around the start of season nine. Sort of my version of what would have happened if Cas had stayed with the boys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be one chapter, but I was wrong. If enough people want a second chapter, I promise it'll be filled to the brim with smut. 
> 
> Disclaimer: all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

"You know you're supposed to eat slower, right?" Dean's gruff voice came from the couch. Castiel barely gave Dean a glance as he plowed through his burger. 

"If I'm not eating, I have to pee. I don't like it and I'll never understand it." He complained in his usual tone, sounding almost bored as he took another bite. 

Sam gave Dean a smug, knowing grin as if to say, 'You literally asked for this.' Dean only gave him classic bitchface back, then they all resumed their meal. 

 

 

Later in the evening would have Dean leaning against the doorway as Castiel brushed his teeth, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Dean had just finished telling him (for the seventh time) that Castiel couldn't put the mouth of the toothpaste in his mouth and squeeze to get his toothpaste. "It's gross, man. No one else here wants your germs." Dean had said. 

 

 

It was just past Midnight and each of them were in there separate rooms. Dean was fast asleep, his mouth slightly agape and his legs sprawled out to take up most of his bed. He didn't wake when his bedroom door was pushed open. He didn't even wake when Castiel gently stepped inside his doorway. It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind the former angel when Dean woke. In the darkness, he grabbed the gun under his pillow even as his eyes trained on the from in his bedroom. 

"Cas?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Hello, Dean." He replied, slowly making his way through the dark to Dean's bed. "I'm having difficulty falling asleep tonight."

Dean sighed and sat up and clicked the safety back on his gun without having to look. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Knew this would happen sooner or later. Just count sheep or somethin'." Dean advised. 

Castiel cocked his head as his knee found the edge of the bed and he sat. "We have sheep?" He demanded seriously. 

"No, Jesus, Cas. It's just a trick to help you sleep. It's repetitive, it makes you focus on one thought, let's your mind relax. Always used to work for Sammy." Dean explained, making room for Cas on the bed. 

"But why sheep?" The former angel wanted to know.

"Dude, I don't know. Just count the damn sheep." Came the reply. 

Castiel stared at Dean's form in the darkness, suspecting it was a joke. Dean had enjoyed his jokes over the last few weeks. He saw no teasing smile and decided to take his word for it and laid down in Dean's bed without invitation. 

 

 

Dean watched Castiel lay down and grumbled something like, 'unbelievable' before laying down himself. 

 

Castiel was on sheep number 188 when he spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Dean?" He whispered. 

"Don't be that guy, Cas." Dean replied. 

"What guy?" 

"Never mind, what is it?" 

"Why do I often get erections when I have no desire to produce offspring?" He asked. It had been something he had meant to ask Dean and Sam about for some time. 

"Dude!" Dean said, suddenly wide awake. 

"I looked it all up on Sam's computer. Males get erections when they wish to mate and produce offspring with women." He said, sharing what he had learned. 

"It's... there's more to it than that. We can talk about it tomorrow." Dean evaded. 

"Commonly, I'm not even around a woman when it occurs." Castiel went on, oblivious to Dean's discomfort. "It's a major distraction and it takes forever to go away." 

"Wait, go away?" Dean asked, his curiousity winning. 

"Yes." Castiel simply replied. 

"You don't... dude, you don't touch yourself?"

"Am I supposed to?" 

"Well, yeah. It would make it go away. You know, faster." 

"How?" 

Dean was not the type to blush easily, but he could feel the warmth begin to creep up his neck now. "You've watched humans for how long and you've never seen anyone jerk off?" He questioned, disbelief laced in his voice. 

"You mean masturbate." Castiel said. "Like the pizza man porn that I watched." 

"Yeah, Cas, like that. It would probably be healthier for your body, too." Dean said, though he wasn't sure how true that was. "So next time you borrow Sam's laptop, you'll have to find some more videos like the pizza man and the baby sitter." He said with a chuckle. 

"And attempt to masturbate?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes, Cas." Dean said, rubbing his palm over his cheek, thinking about how ridiculous this conversation was. 

From the dark came a question that nearly stopped Dean Winchester's heart. 

"Will you show me how?"


	2. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two picks up right where chapter one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised smut!

The question along with all its implications made Dean sit up. He reached for his little lamp by the bedside table and clicked it on, wincing as soft light flooded his neat room. "What?" He said, turning his head to the side, narrowing his brilliant green eyes, and blinking twice. He was sure he had heard that wrong, he must have. Cas had asked him some weird shit over these last few weeks, but this was on a whole different level. 

Castiel sat up to face Dean, his face quite serious. He looked tired and his beard was starting to develop past scruff, Dean noted. He would have to give Cas another shaving lesson. 

"Show me how to pleasure myself." Castiel said, interrupting Dean's train of thought. 

"Cas, man. There are things dudes learn on their own." 

"But you said-" 

"I know what I said." Dean cut in. 

"You said you'd help teach me everything." Castiel finished, ignoring Dean's interruption. 

"This is different." Dean argued. 

"It isn't. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask Sam to teach me."

"Wait." Dean said, shooting out a hand and grabbing Castiel's arm to stop him from getting off the bed. "He's probably sleeping, let him sleep. I can show you, just.... there are going to be rules, alright?" He said, quickly letting his arm go.

Castiel settled back into the bed and nodded, ready for his new lesson. 

 

 

The rules had been basic but necessary in Dean's eyes. No touching each other, no moaning if it could be helped, and no telling Sam or Keven about this later. When Castiel had agreed, Dean climbed off his bed. "I'll grab my laptop, hold on." He said, but this time it was Castiel who stopped Dean. 

"Wait. I'll already have too much to focus on without a video playing." He argued, his fingers curled around Dean's wrist. The hunter wondered if Cas could feel his rapid pulse and thought he probably could. 

"Okay, fine. I'll let you figure that one out on your own, then." He muttered, refering to the mass amounts of porn to be found on the Internet. 

Cas took his hand back and pulled it down in his lap. "Thank you. Should I remove my clothing?" He asked Dean, waiting for a confirmation before moving. 

"Dude, you can't just jump in like that. Are you even hard yet?" Dean asked, sliding back onto the bed and refusing to meet Castiel's gaze. 

"What?" 

"Hard, Cas, are you even hard? Turned on? Horny?" 

"Erect." Castiel said, finally understanding Dean's meaning. "No, not yet."

The hunter nodded and stretched his legs out as he leaned against his headboard. "Okay. Follow my lead." He instructed, patting the bed beside him. Cas shifted and scooted until he was right next to Dean, his legs splayed out as well. "Okay, good. You can't just jump in, you have to tease a little. That's what intensifies everything when you cum." He said, looking down at his own lap rather than look at Cas. 

"Orgasm." Castiel agreed, nodding to let Dean know he was following.

"Spread your legs a little more. More, like mine." Dean helped, watching as Castiel followed suit. "Good. Now let's start small. Just do what I do, okay? Tell me if it works for you or not." He thought it might be the easiest way to help Cas learn his own body. He sat up straight and pulled off his faded black teeshirt, tossed it on the floor, then leaned back down. Without a word, Cas followed Dean's example. His shirt dropped to the floor by the bed and he also leaned back to prop himself against the headboard. Dean waited for the former angel to get comfortable before he began. His right hand pressed against his lean chest and he teased it down over tan skin to the nipple. Castiel watched intently, copying Dean right away. Dean had never been a huge fan of his nipples being played with, but every man was different and he wanted Cas to experience as much as possible. 

His thumb brushed over his left nipple and he watched Cas to make sure he was following. Castiel frowned as his own thumb brushed his nipple. "I don't understand." He said. "I thought you were showing me how to pleasure myself." 

"Relax, we're getting there. Bend your finger like this." Dean said, showing Castiel how to pinch. "Now gently apply pressure and roll. Watch, like this." He said, pinching and rolling his own hard nub. 

His blue eyes flew open in surpirse and Cas managed a gasp. Although Dean had been watching his chest, he could have sworn he saw Cas' cock move in his pants. His own pulsed in interest, but he told himself it was the nipple play. "Guess that works, eh?" He grinned. Upon his discovery, he Dean decided to push it, see how much Cas could get out of this. His other hand rose directly to his other nipple and the tweaked that one, too. 

When he realized Dean was now teasing, pinching, and rolling both of his nipples at the same time, Castiel rushed to join. "Oh..." He murmured in pleasure, though it wasn't quite a moan. Within 30 seconds of the teasing, Castiel had an impressive tent. 

"You can do better than that." Dean murmured, his low voice thick as he slowly grew hard. "Pinch just a little harder for me, Cas." 

Castiel did just that and Dean was rewarded with a cry of pleasure as Cas rocked his hips up. "I think I'm ready." Castiel said, sounding desperate. 

 

 

Dean was the first of the bed, removing his pajamas quickly and tossing them with his shirt. Castiel wasn't far behind, rushing in his excitement. Cas made it back to the bed first, situating himself just like before. When Dean turned around, every inch of Castiel's skin was bare. His cock was thick and hard, the tip weeping precome already. Dean subconsiously licked his lips as he slid back on his side. 

"Take your thumb like this." Dean said, pressing his right thumb against his slit. "And use that precum. Rub circles into the head of your cock." He murmured. 

Castiel stared as Dean showed him. Holding his length with his left hand to keep it still, he mimed Dean. The precum made it slick and slippery and Castiel sank his teeth into his lower lip in concentration. When the head of Castiel's cock was shiny with slick, Dean gently grabbed the head of his own cock. "Fuck your hand. You're all slick and slippery, so it should just glide." He said, then rocked his hips up hard. He didn't start off nice and slow, he wanted to see how Cas woulf react to the stimulation. "Tight fist, Cas. And fuck it hard." He was panted, his cock was throbbing, and he wanted to keep going. 

Castiel's pleasure, however, was more important. 

Lip still caught in his teeth, Cas fucked upwards hard. He wasn't ready for the intense pleasure. "Deeeean.." He moaned, his voice like gravel. 

The sound of his name being moaned by Cas almost made him cum on the spot and his hips fucked forward again. 

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean whispered. Lust driven, Dean rolled over, almost pouncing on his angel. He batted Castiel's hand away. "You're doing it all wrong." He whispered as he straddled him, hard cock sliding against hard cock. Dean wrapped his hand against both of them and fucked forward. The precum was enough to make them glide together perfectly as Castiel cried out in surprise. "Ssssh." Dean hissed. 

His lips pressed against Castiel's, cutting off another moan of "Dean..." 

Overwhelmed, Castiel's cock pulsed and he began to shoot thick ropes of cum over his chest, but that didn't stop Dean. Dean continued to rock forward, his lips moving against Castiel's until at last....

"Oh, fuck... Cas." 

Dean panted, his forehead pressed against Castiel's as he reached his peak and began to paint Castiel in more cum. 

 

 

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Dean realized what he had done. "Shit." He swore, rearing back from Cas. "Oh, shit."


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean battles with his heterosexuality or rather his lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came a day later than I promised! Please forgive me <3

Dean slowly became aware of who he was with and what he had just done. Panic began to flood his body as he pulled himself away from Cas, resting back on his haunches. His first instinct was to run, get away from this mess as fast as possible. "Dean?" Castiel said, still resting his back against the headboard. He was afraid to move and spill the mess that covered his chest. "Dean, are you alright?" Castiel questioned, concern evident in his voice. 

With a classic smile and eyes crinkled at the edges, Dean cocked his head to the said. "I'm awesome, angel." He said, clearly not awsome in the slightest. 

"Good. Can you help me, human? Also, I am no longer an angel." He informed the hunter. 

"Christ, Cas." Dean countered, now with a full-on grin. "Why do you have to be so damn literal about everything? Sit still for a moment, I'll be right back." He slid off the bed and quickly pulled his black boxer briefs on, then his ragged old sweatpants. Dressed and feeling more like himself, Dean padded to the door and peeked out, checking the hallway for Kevin or Sam before darting down to the bathroom. 

Dean thought he'd be in and out, just grab some tissues and dark back to his room, but his own reflection caught his eye. His muscles tensed as he froze, staring himself down. "I'm not gay." He told himself. "That was heat of the moment shit, Winchester." As he turned away from the mirror, he muttered a final, "Not gay." 

With a wad of tissues in hand, Dean darted back up the hallway and through his door. Castiel was still sitting exactly how he left him. Once again refusing to make eye contact, Dean leaned against the bed, then took one of his several tissues and began to clean the mess. Thankfully, Castiel stayed quiet through the entire process, happy just to watch Dean.

Once cleaned up, Castiel thought it best to join Dean in wearing clothes. It seemed like that's what one did after something like this, but he was really only following Dean's lead. 

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked a few minutes later as Castiel slid back into the bed. 

"Going to sleep." Castiel said, although it almost sounded like a question. 

"Dude, you have a bed." 

"I can't fall asleep, remember?" 

"I betcha you could now." Dean grumbled, craving his own space at the moment. 

Castiel watched Dean for a moment, waiting for the joke. When none came, he straightened himself up and back stepped away from the bed. 

"Just... go get Kevin if you're still having trouble sleeping." Dean said rudely, yanking back his sheets. 

Castiel's blue eyes narrowed in concern, but he stayed silent. He learned long ago that it was pointless to argue with Dean when he was not ready to see reason. So confused and hurt, Castiel headed back to the room that had been gifted to him by the Winchesters. 

 

 

2:00 am. It was two in the fucking morning and Dean was still awake. Every time he dozed off, he couldn't help but hear his father's voice. What would he say if he knew Dean had touched another man? What would his mother say? And Sammy? Well, Sammy would probably be too nice about it, which would drive Dean insane. 

Another 40 minutes ticked by and Dean still hadn't fallen asleep. Not only was he conflicted... 'I like women, for fuck's sake!'... He also felt ridiculosly guilty for sending Cas away. As far as Dean knew, it was his first sexual experience. Plus, he had come to Dean for help and Dean jerked him off and kicked him out. "Shit." Dean swore, feeling exactly like a great big pile of it. 

 

 

The soft glow of the hallway nightlight led him to Castiel's room and he let himself in without knocking. "Hey, Cas?" Dean murmured in the dark. 

A gentle snore was his only reply. 

"Of course he fucking snores." Dean murmured to himself as he clicked the door shut.

Castiel's shape was easy to make out in the darkness and Dean made his way over to him. Reaching out, he shook his arm. 

"Nngh." Castiel grunted, not pleased with being woken up. 

"Cas." Dean whispered. 

"What? It's not morning." 

"No. Well, I mean yes. Technically it is."

"Is breakfast ready?" 

"No, it's almost three in the morning, Sam won't be up for at least.... one more hour." 

"What's wrong, then?" Castiel grumbled, realizing there would be no pancakes or coffee. 

"I can't sleep."

"Go talk to Kevin." 

"... Okay, I deserved that. Can I hang out with you for a bit?" 

"I was sleeping." 

"I know, I'm sorry." Dea whispered as he pulled back the covers, sliding in the sheets. "Really. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out." 

The bed dipped, which made Cas bounce a little. There was a long pause before Cas finally said, "I forgive you." 

Castiel was almost sleep when he felt full, soft lips on the base of his neck. "Night, Cas." Came the soft whisper from the dark.


	4. Getting Better all the Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Just porn. Leave me your favorite kink in the comments and I may or may not put it in a future chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... real talk. I wanted this to be all smut and I can feel it tilting into angsty shit. So this is what I'm going to do and I hope everyone is okay with it. I'm just going to time-skip ahead by two weeks. I'm going to say Dean's talked with Sam and gotten past his issues. Let the porn commence.

"Fuuuuuuck." Dean groaned, his legs wrapped around Castiel's waist. 

"I'm attempting to do so, if you'd just hold still." Castiel huffed in return, his hands holding Dean's hips down against the bed.

Dean barked out a laugh, his head tipping back against his pillow. While Dean was preoccupied, Castiel arched his back to pull his cock out of Dean. The hunter gasped at the sudden emptiness, but cried out as Cas roughly fucked back into him. "Cas!" He yelled as he was impaled on Castiel's cock. "Who knew Jimmy, had such a fat cock?" He gasped. 

Castiel's eyes dilated as he hovered over his lover. "It's my cock. Not Jimmy's." He growled, his voice rough and low. Again, he fucked himself forward, making Dean's body rock. 

Dean reached for Castiel's arms, the pads of his fingers sliding over the former angel's muscles. "Again, Cas. Come on, show me what you got." Dean murmured, his own trapped cock twitching between them. Even as he watched, his cock slid against Castiel's stomach and left a streak of precum.

Even as he still rammed his length into Dean, his wide hands slid up from his hips and to Dean's back. This allowed him to lean over and press their lips together.

Dean's groans were trapped by Castiel's lips, which really only made them sound sexier. "Say my name." Castiel growled, his lips dragging over Dean's skin.

The hunter gasped in surprise, but he still murmured. "Cas.." His eyes closing in pleasure.

"Look at me, Dean." Castiel said, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around his thick cock.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean whimpered, his back arching as his nails bit Cas' skin.

"Much better. I love the way you look when I fuck you. The way you look when I split you in half. Tell me how much you love my cock, Dean." The former angel growled, his fist steadily pumping over Dean's cock.

"I love your cock, Cas, I love the way you fill me up." Dean panted. "Please, baby, I'm almost there. Give it to me, fuck me." He begged.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned in reply.

"Pull out when you cum, I want to feel it on my skin."

"Dean!" He shouted in pleasure, pulling back and out of his lover. Dean had his head thrown back, his hand on his own cock.

Castiel hovered over the other, only having to stroke twice before his cock pulsed and a jet of cum shot and landed across Dean's chest. That was all it took to push Dean over. He cried out as pleasure took him over and he began to cum.

Castiel watched his hunter strain, his muscles flex, his jaw clench. It was an incredible sight to behold and it still left Castiel breathless.

When Dean recovered, he grinned up at Cas. "You're gettin' good." He said, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Castiel replied, reaching over to grab tissues to help Dean clean up.

Clean and in boxers once again, the two collapsed back in the bed. Dean guzzled down half of the bottle of water he kept by his nightstand, then passed it to Cas. Cas had just tipped the bottle back to drink when Dean said, "Next time, I want to try something new." He said, making Cas inhale and immediately cough.

"You're going to kill me." He managed between coughs, his bright blue eyes narrowed at Dean.


	5. Mix Up the Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make breakfast.

"That's entirely too many chocolate chips. Is this breakfast or dessert?" Castiel questioned as he watched Dean dump half of an entire bag of chocolate chips into the pancake batter. 

"Shut up and drink your coffee." Dean shot back as he rolled and clipped the bag shut, then tossed it in the freezer. He strode back over to the counter and grabbed the large mixing bowl. Castiel watched as Dean mixed in the massive amount of chocolate chips, his blue eyes narrowed over the top of his mug. 

"You said we were having French toast." Kevin said as he stumbled in the kitchen, his dark hair a mess and his eyes barely open. 

Dean's small smile fell and he looked up at Cas. "Look what you've done. Look how sad you made Kevin." He said, dropping the whisk to jab his thumb at their prophet. 

Castiel looked from Dean to Kevin, then back to Dean. "He doesn't look sad. He looks like he needs a nap." Castiel argued, having learned weeks ago what a nap was. 

"No, he needs coffee. And french toast." Kevin grumbled, passing in between Dean and Cas. He loaded up a mug with sugar and cream, then poured the coffee in on top. "You lied to me about breakfast, so now you owe me dinner." He said, leaning against the counter next to Cas as Dean began to pour batter on the hot pan. 

Dean barked out a laugh as he poured. "When did I become the maid?" He demanded. 

"When we all found out you can cook. Come on, Dean." Kevin said, leaning back on one elbow. "Just make twice baked potatoes, I don't even care what you make to go with them. I'll talk Sam into letting you pick the movie tonight." He tempted. 

Dean licked his lower lip as he watched the bubbles begin to form on the doughy side of the pancake, then flipped it over. "Dirty Harry it is." Dean said, then grinned over at the two leaning against the counter. 

"Is it safe to come in?" Came a voice from outside the kitchen. 

Castiel was the first to reply. "Yes. We promised no intercourse in the common areas." 

Sam's laugh was heard before he actually made it in the kitchen. "That's good to know." He said, walking towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He was sweaty and a little out of breath. "I thought I smelled a heart condition." He said, watching Dean dish up the first pancake. 

Dean wrinkled his nose as he started on the second one. "You smell like ass, hit the showers." Was Dean's reply. 

"You went running without me." Kevin said, curling his fingers around his mug. 

Sam gave him a face that said 'yeah, obviously'. "Kevin, the sun's been up for an hour and a half. I'm going to go stretch." He said, then grabbed his bottle and headed for the door. 

"You're an animal, Winchester!" Kevin shouted. Then much quieter, he added, "Who goes running that early? It isn't natural." 

It was Dean's turn to laugh as he finished up the first stack of pancakes. He slid them to Kevin, then started in on the second stack meant for Cas. Kevin poured massive amounts of syrup on his already sugary sweet pancakes, then grabbed his coffee and left the couple alone. 

Cas was content to sit in silence and watch Dean cook, sipping away at his coffee. Soon enough, they each had a plate of pancakes, hot and thick, pumped full of chocolate, and covered in syrup. They took their sugary feast to the couch where Dean passed the remote to Cas to let him pick what to watch. "Not Discovery again, man." Dean complained, even though he knew that's what Cas was going to pick. Cas ignored him as they both got started on their breakfast. "I didn't know there were 20,000 kinds of bees." Dean interjected at one point, his mouth full of food. 

"They're all important." Was all Cas had to say. 

Cas only managed to eat 3 of his 4 pancakes before he gave up, feeling incredibly stuffed. Dean gave up on his stack soon after, groaning and rubbing his stomach. "I can't move or I'll be sick." He complained.

"Too much chocolate. I told you." Cas said, stretching out and putting his head in Dean's lap. 

"I didn't hear you complain when you were eating them." the hunter scoffed, running his hand through Castiel's thick hair. Cas yawned and his eyes closed. Dean smiled down at his lover, though his eyes felt like they weighed a million pounds each. 

 

 

"Kevin." Sam whispered, tapping on his door. "Come here, you have to see this." The younger Winchester insisted. As silently as possible, Sam led Kevin through the bunker to the living room area where Cas and Dean were cuddled together. Kevin bit his lower lip to keep in a laugh as Sam whispered, "How cute", and proceeded to take a picture on his phone.


End file.
